Talk:Bama Kowalski
Usually keep ranks out of titles, but such is the nature of MOBA games (and HotS, where full names are rarely used from their host media), figured it's best to name him as he's presented in this case.--Hawki (talk) 06:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hammer in LotV? I don't know if is relevant, but in the Gamescon some guys play the Allied Command and in one of the objective there is "Sgt. Hammer's Fortress must survive", this mean she will became a true SC character?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 19:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, she was canonized in the field manual also. That said, if she's in AC, it's of course noteworthy, but I'd need verification rather than hearsay to put it in.--Hawki (talk) 22:29, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Here the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1AK4XnsOz0 Is possible see too the Void Trasher and Dragoon portraits (the Dragoon portrait look like a Immortal using a respiration mask)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 22:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::TY. It can be noted, at least. Still have to hammer out how we deal with AC material in-universe.--Hawki (talk) 09:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dominion? I think Sgt. Hammer work for the Dominion, not only for the red color, but if you see her Master skin she have a tatoo with the Dominion shield, I think this is at least can be cited--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:46, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :The Field Manual and her HotS profile outright state she's Dominion. I'll edit it when I get to a computer. Subsourian (talk) 19:00, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Full Name Went through the xml file with Heroes voice lines, so confirmed that Morales says: "Hey! I know you! Alabama Kowalski, right?" I'm leaning toward changing it, but am a little hesitant, since her canon appearances are s Bama (though it could be a nickname), and Morales expresses some uncertainty. I admit those are weaker reasons, I just wanted to hear people's thoughts before I changed the name. --Subsourian (talk) 13:44, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :Interesting, HotS Wiki attributes that line as "you're Bama Kowalski right?", but it seems like a reasonable change. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 15:17, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah I had doubts initially but if needed I can show the text file I extracted that has the lines written out. My only concern is that's the only time she's referred to as Alabama. --Subsourian (talk) 15:38, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :::I can't think of a compelling reason not to make the change, so I support it, and depending on whether the article is also renamed, I would also suggest reevaluating how Illyana Treicher from Acid Burns is handled. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 19:29, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'd rather have it as Bama. Same reason we have Jim rather than James Raynor, or Matt rather than Matthew Horner - the more common name is generally used as the title.--Hawki (talk) 21:58, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::By this logic, the most common name is Sergeant Hammer, not Bama Kawalski--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 23:50, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Except we don't use titles as part of article titles, so that's a moot point. So out of the two actual names, Bama is far more common.--Hawki (talk) 23:51, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I'm not so sure about this decision. Even if is not her true name, she is refered as Sgt. Hammer in-games ecc... I think is better use the term used more often by official sources.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 02:16, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::HotS is separate from SC though. It makes sense for something like the HotS wiki to use terms like "Sergeant Hammer"and "Lt. Morales" as its article titles, because they're heroes in an ARTS. Their relevance to SC is only in terms of lore, so by lore, we'd use the more common titles with the existing naming conventions. By those standards, Bama Kowalski would be the term to use, as it's the more common, almost universal term, and it doesn't have a title in the article title.--Hawki (talk) 08:42, January 4, 2018 (UTC)